


Road Work Ahead

by qelci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	Road Work Ahead

“Jon, could you suck my dick?”  
Jon barely looked up from his phone. He just made a scoffing sound, choosing to ignore the annoying antics of the driver.  
“Hey, bastard,” Theon repeated, “did you hear me?”  
“Yeah, of course I did.”  
“So? What’s it gonna be?”  
Jon furrowed his brow and looked over. Had Theon gone insane? He didn’t have that nasty little smirk that he usually did when he was messing with Jon. In fact, he almost looked desperate.  
“What the fuck are you going on about?” Jon said.  
“Come on, man. I haven’t cum in like a week,” Theon said, squirming a little in his seat. He tried looking Jon in the eyes while keeping his locked on the road, “It’s hard to jerk off in Lady Stark’s house.”  
Jon could agree with that statement. Robb’s mom wasn’t exactly the easiest person to find privacy around. Still, what did this have to do with him?  
“That’s not my problem,” Jon said incredulously, “we’re only a few hours from home.”  
“I can’t wait that long.” Wait. Was Theon actually whining?  
Jon couldn’t help but recoil when he looked down at Theon’s pants. Without mistake, he could see his rock-hard cock protruding out from his tight jeans.   
“What the fuck, man!” Jon yelled.  
“What? I told you. It’s fucking been a while and I’m losing my mind over here,” Theon replied, shifting in his seat between words, “I need to fucking get off right now.”  
“Dude, I’m not going to suck you off! Are you high or something?”  
Theon must have been. The two of them had a tenuous friendship at best—and it was mostly because of Robb. But giving each other a blowie as if it were the most normal thing in the world was completely out of the question.   
“Please, man! I’d do it for you.”  
“Bullshit,” Jon cried. No matter how fucking hard he was, Jon would never ask Theon (of all people) to suck him off while he was driving. “If it’s that bad, pull over or something. Jesus!”  
“No, man. I need more than just wanking. Come on, be a bro. I’ll owe you a blowjob, or whatever you fucking want. I just need to cum.”  
Theon couldn’t hide the tension in his voice. He actually sounded like he was begging. Jon absolutely stunned. Where the fuck did this come from?   
“No, Theon. I don’t want you to blow me. And I don’t want to fucking blow you!”  
Theon kept whining in his dramatic fashion. Jon could see his knuckles gripping the steering wheel until they were white. And the jutting boner didn’t look particularly comfortable either.  
No. No way. He wasn’t about to suck him off.  
“Dude, please. I won’t even last that long. And what’s the big deal? There’s no place to pull over on this highway and the next rest stop isn’t for at least an hour. I can’t hold it any longer.”  
Jon, at this point, crossed his arms and huffed indignantly, “Why is it my job to get you off?”  
“Because you’re the only one in the car. And Ygritte said you give amazing head. And come on! Who’s gonna find out? It’s nothing—it’s just a quick blowjob.”  
Wait—what? Ygritte said what?  
“I don’t give amazing head. Jeez.” Jon muttered. He hated himself for it, but he was slightly flattered. Despite his crossed arms and huffy attitude, he couldn’t stop from looking over at Theon’s bulging crotch. He swore he could see the cock head twitch, and it probably wouldn’t be long before the front of his jeans were soaked through with precum.   
“Are you kidding?” Theon said, “Ygritte said you’re a downright pro. Something about your tongue. It’s not that much different, sucking a dick to licking a pussy.”  
“But it’s you! It’s weird. It’s not—It’s not right.” Jon now couldn’t take his eyes away from Theon’s giant bulge. Was he really a master at oral sex? What could be different between a woman and a man?  
“I already told you. Who’s gonna know? Come on, man. Do me a solid. Just bob your head up and down a few times and you’ll be done. And I’ll owe you big time.”  
Jon didn’t answer. He didn’t quite know what to say. What was the big deal? But, at the same time, he’s not going to give Theon the satisfaction of having had gotten him off.  
Theon, where he should have been looking at the road, couldn’t help but notice Jon’s intensive stare. Theon’s crotch was suddenly very fascinating to the bastard, and he could play this to his advantage. There weren’t any cars immediately around him, so what’s the harm? So he took his hand off the steering wheel, and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. His hard cock was out in an instant.  
“Dude! What the fuck!” Jon yelled shamefully.   
“Look, It’s basically throbbing. I’m gonna pass out from the blood loss to my head, so in a way, you’re saving both of us.” Theon couldn’t help but give an acid-covered smirk.   
Jon, despite himself, couldn’t look away. Theon’s cock was long and curved, with a glistening red tip and precum dripping down the side. It almost looked elegant, the way it projected out from Theon’s thin waist. Jon couldn’t help but realize how painful it looked. That cock was going to burst at any minute.  
“I promise, dude,” Theon continued, “I’ll last like a second. I just need something warm and wet to slide down on it. You don’t even have to swallow.”  
“Like hell I’d swallow,” Jon said. Theon freed his balls from his underwear as well, letting them droop beside his huge erection. His balls were big as well, about the size of two golf balls, and churned in his lap.   
Jon couldn’t help it. He parted his lips and kept staring.  
“See!” Theon exclaimed, “you’re already halfway there. Your mouth is already open.”  
Jon couldn’t look up. He couldn’t look Theon in the eyes. He couldn’t tear his vision away from that cock even for a second.   
“Dude, you fucking owe be big time,” Jon reiterated.   
“Of course, bro. Anything you need. Whatever. Just come on. That’s it,” Theon cooed, as he slowly reached his arm around Jon’s head and brought it down to his lap. He couldn’t believe it. The bastard was really going for it. He was about to get road head from Jon fucking Snow.   
Jon couldn’t believe it either. There he was, sitting in Theon’s car driving down the freeway, with Theon’s dick inches from his face. He was really about to put that prick’s prick in his mouth. With his lips parted, he grazed the tip of the throbbing erection.   
“Shit!” Theon groaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips upward. His cock slid across Jon’s scruffy cheek, marking it with precum. To Jon’s shame, it really only egged him on. So, without further hesitation, he took a deep breath, and closed his lips around the throbbing cock head.  
The cock was incredibly warm, almost burning, and way softer than Jon imagined. The taste of the precum was surprisingly bearable, and was only mildly salty. He could do this. This wasn’t so bad. In fact, it wasn’t that bad at all.  
“Shit, man,” Theon moaned, “that’s the fucking stuff.”  
Jon went slow, gingerly working his lips down the impressive shaft. He wanted to feel every ridge and bit of flesh that grazed his tongue. He wanted to soak the cock with as much saliva as he could. He wanted to taste as much as Theon had to offer.   
He wanted, he realized, to suck his cock.  
“Mmmmm,” Jon moaned, as if he were tasting an exquisite meal.  
“Not that bad, is it Jon?” Theon chuckled. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel again, and though he kept his eyes on the road, he couldn’t help but see the bastard’s black mane of hair bob up and down his cock.  
Jon really couldn’t help himself. He spread his lips obscenely wide, and swallowed down more and more of that throbbing length. Cock definitely seemed bigger in your mouth than it did otherwise, he thought. About halfway down Theon’s cock, he realized his mouth wouldn’t expand out any wider. The rock-hard flesh stretched out his cheeks and lips, and it only got wider the closer it got to the base of his crotch.   
“Hmmphh!” Jon wailed. Part of him felt horrible that he couldn’t take all of Theon’s cock inside him.   
“Don’t worry, man. We’ll get it in your throat a different time.” Theon said smugly, realizing all too well the enthralling powers of his dick. “For now, you’re doing excellent.”  
So, Jon continued to suck. He puckered his lips around the thick cock and inched up to the tip before engulfing him down again. His tongue teased the rigid underside of his length, and he kept swallowing the copious amounts of precum that leaked into his throat.   
“Shit, man,” Theon started panting, “I’m getting close.”  
Jon watched impatiently. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready to take Theon’s cum into his mouth. And Theon did promise that he wouldn’t have to swallow. So he continued bobbing, keeping an eye on the thick underside of his shaft, and waited for Theon to give him a warning.  
That warning, however, never came. Instead, Theon’s face scrunched up and he started tensing his body.  
“Fuck!” he yelled out, and before Jon could sit back and jerk him off to his finish, Theon’s strong arm wrapped around his head and locked him in position. Jon couldn’t move away, and his mouth was still halfway down Theon’s giant cock. He watched helplessly as his balls tightened and then finally, his shaft began pulsating. Before he knew it, Theon bucked up inside his warm, wet mouth.  
“Fuck, man! I’m cumming!”   
Theon’s cock shot off rapidly, as it squirted cum straight into Jon’s mouth. The taste was salty and bitter, and started filling up Jon’s mouth incredibly fast.  
“Hmmmph!” Jon whined, unable to move away from the cock. He could watch the underside of Theon’s shaft bulge out, as semen unloaded right between his lips.   
“Ahhh, shit! I’m still shooting!” Theon roared.  
Theon’s balls continued to churn, as his backed up cream kept spurting. Soon, Jon’s cheeks bulged out from the week-long load, and it started dripping out of his lips.  
Finally, his orgasm ended. Without hesitating, Theon quickly held his palm against Jon’s lips, pressing hard against his face.  
“Come on, dude. Swallow my load. Drink my cum, come on.”  
The pressure caused Jon to panic, and he couldn’t help but gulp down the sperm in his mouth. Theon kept still, feeling his semen travel down Jon’s throat into his stomach. When he was sure that Jon had swallowed all of his cum, he finally let go.   
“Dude! What the fuck!” Jon yelled, wiping his lips against his sleeve.  
‘Sorry, man.” Theon said nonchalantly. He relaxed his shoulders, finally feeling relief.  
“You came in my fucking mouth,” Jon said angrily, “and forced me to swallow it!”  
“Hey hey hey. Calm down, man. You were the one who wanted to suck my cock in the first place.” He couldn’t help but give him a wicked grin.  
“Oh, fuck you!” Jon smacked him hard against his chest. Multiple times.  
“I owe you one. So maybe, yeah, fuck me.” Theon shrugged.  
“Fuck you? As in fucking you? You piece of shit.” Jon hit him one last time for good measure. But, the idea got him thinking.  
Yeah, he thought. I’ll fuck you. Don’t worry about that.  
Besides, Theon did have a nice ass. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.  
Maybe it wouldn’t be bad at all.


End file.
